


Learn Your Place

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Biting, Cock Tease, Grinding, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pause isn't kidding when he tells Nebris that he needs to learn his place. Short drabble meant to fulfill a prompt request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laraanita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/gifts).



"You need to learn your place."

Nebris laughs a little at Pause's comment, but cuts himself off abruptly as Pause gets in his face, leaning over him and trapping him against the wall. He can't breathe, can't think, because Pause is way too close, and his hands are pressing into his arms. Nebris tries to squirm and get Pause off of him, but the native just tightens his grip, and Nebris hisses when fingernails dig into his skin, drawing blood. He tries to steady his shaky breathing as his mind empties itself of anything but thoughts of the other man's warmth. Pause's assertiveness sends a thrill rushing through him, and he licks his lips in anticipation, not sure what comes next.

And then Pause leans his head forward, teeth right up against his neck, and Nebris freezes, breath hitching at the pleasurable sensation. Blood is pounding in his ears as Pause grinds against him, nipping at his neck. Nebris lets out a ragged gasp when Pause licks the side of his neck, the native moving a hand to cup Nebris's hard cock, and Nebris slumps bonelessly as Pause suddenly pulls back, taking the pleasurable touch away in an instant. Pause lets out a delighted chuckle at the plaintive whimper he's managed to draw from Nebris' lips at the loss of contact. Nebris slides down to the floor, dazed with lust and a fog setting in over his brain before Pause snaps him out of it. The native is smiling at the mussed and distracted state he's managed to put Nebris in, and Nebris can't find it in himself to move when the native's eyes sweep over him, taking in his obvious arousal.

Pause steps back, smiling a cocky little grin as he speaks.  
“Remember your place, Nebris.”

Pause walks out of the room smugly before he can respond, and Nebris is left just sitting there, frustrated and staring as he finally, finally, remembers how to breathe.


End file.
